Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (1 - 2 \times 4) \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = 2 + (1 - 8) \times 6 $ $ = 2 + (-7) \times 6 $ $ = 2 - 42 $ $ = -40 $